Globglogabgalab
"I am the sonic the hedgehog I love balls . And this basement is a terrible hell trove." - ''The Globglobgabgalab. Origin '''Globglogabgalab' (グロブグロギャブギャラブ Gurobugurogabugarabu) is a supporting character and god of the mentally challenged people in the Strawinsky universe. Globglogabgalab wields the power of the big boi and always has 5 alt accounts for game throwing and has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan God. His power level exceeds far beyond fourpanelcringe according to Strawinsky in episode 439. Globglogabgalab also has the power of omnipresence, being present everywhere in the universe at the same time. Globglogabgalab is loved in the series for his ability to drop cold beats as shown in his song "Globglogabgalab". The Globglogabgalab has only one known enemy who can compare to his power level, The_Legend27. In the time before times these two godlike beings were locked in eternal struggle for eons, at one point they stopped for a masturbation break, and the two deific nuts ended up mixing, the resulting output of energy caused what we now call the Big Bang, The_Legend27 was defeated by our lord, but he still plots his plans and plans his plots. It is believed that he lives in northwest Florida, in a single bedroom condo next to a strip club. Globglobgabgalab said to The-Legend27: "Suck my dick babe," after he fought The_Legend27. Because of his time trapped in the library of the Mysterious House and the fact that he is the yeast of thoughts and minds, he plans to bake himself into an irresistible batch of brain bread, be consumed by the denizens of the Earth, and slowly infect all of mankind. The Globglogabgalab As Seen Throughout History The Globglogabgalab is prominent throughout history, and recent investigations have found him in ancient Egyptian ruins, we now believe the Egyptian god people call "Taweret" Is actually just the name these ancient people called the Globglogabgalab by. He has also exerted quite a large influence on modern politics. This can be seen most prominently at the Assassination of JFK (Johnie Feldworth Klukkins) who was the 5th prime chancellor of Russian branch of the KKK (Kool Kidz Klub). He also is the only known mother and father for Donald Trump and Bush hes also the father of Eminem which is why eminem hates them so much in his songs. Smash 5 Confirmation Nintendo confirmed that Globglogabgalab will be an S tier character in Smash 5 as of March 13,Friday 2018 He will be part of the original character roster, serving as a supporting character for Link and Mario in the story campaign. Lyrics to the rap of his swap dap cakletta wap get off the floor globgobcabgollab swab motherfucker globgobgablab like on the air glob gob cab glob glob glob glab bitch shwibity hippity glibbity hibbity like the air slob on my knob whille you globgobgall so you can get off callsoweto swallo me swallow it swallow it whole suck my nuts bitch iPhone -x-x-x—x—— Apparent ally the globacobgalbshbdjd made the iphone 7 not have headphone jackets as an attempt to make people kill each other because they go insane Category:2018 Memes Category:YouTube memes Category:Creepy Characters